This invention relates to a connector designed for installation in a track to hold to the track and make electrical connection with conductors running along the track.
One type of lighting system includes a track containing electrical conductors and extending along a ceiling or wall, to support and make electrical connection to lamps. An adaptor or connector is utilized which can be easily installed through a slot in the track, to support the lamp and make electrical connection between wires in the lamp and the electrical conductors running along the track. A simple type of connector can be provided which is installed by merely inserting a narrow connector portion into the track and turning the connector to lock it into position, while spring biased contact elements press outwardly against the conductors in the track. However, point contact between the contact elements and track conductors may be established, if the connector is not fully turned. Such poor electrical connection at narrow points can lead to hot spots that can damage the track or connector, or cause fire. Also, when the contact elements scrape against the soft copper conductors while the connector is being turned, the elements can cause damage to the conductors, leading to hot spots when other connectors are later installed in that location.